sharedartworkfandomcom-20200216-history
Famous Art
Mona-Lisa-by-Leonardo-Da-Vinci TOP 1 (1).jpg|Mona Lisa: By Da Vinci starry-night.jpg|Starry Night By: Vincent Van Gogh Lunchenoon TOP 4.jpg|Luncheon of the Boating Party By: Pierre Auguste Renoir lastsuppertongerlocopyz.jpg|The Last Supper By: Leonardo Da Vinci 6033108_f520.jpg|The Creation of Adam By: Michleangelo The_Dream_Picasso TOP 8.jpg|The Dream By: Pablo Picasso guernica.jpg|Guernica By: Vincent Van Gogh scream P. Picasso.jpg|Scream By Pablo Picasso birth-of-venus.jpg|Birth of Venus By: Sandro Botticelli Johannes Vermeer's Girl with the Peal Earring.jpg|Girl with a Pear Earring By: Johannes Vermeer Famous Paintings: ''' #Mona Lisa By: Leonardo Da Vinci #Starry Night By: Vincent Van Gogh #Luncheon of the Boating Party By: Pierre Auguste Renoir #The Last Supper By: Leonardo Da Vinci #The Creaton of Adam By: Michleangelo #The Dream By: Pablo Picasso #Guernica By: Pablo Picasso #The Scream By: Edvard Munch #Birth of Venus By: Sandro Botticelli #Girl with a Pearl Earring By: Johannes Vermeer '''Mona Lisa: Painted during the renaissance period, This painting represents Vinci'c idea of beauty and inner self. It hangs in Loucre in Paris. Starry Night: It represents the village of Saint Remy and represents the artist;s outlook on the world. It is now part of the Meseum of Modern Art in New York. Luncheon of the Boating Party: This paintind depicts the joy of the middle class families of 19th century France and shows them relaxing on a balcony along the Siene river in France. The Last Supper: This 15th century mural painting depicts the scene of Jesus at the last supper where he announces that one of his 12 Apostles would betray him. The creation of Adam: This is painted on the ceiling chapel of the Vatican and depicts nine scenes from the book of Genesis. It represents the scene where god creates the first man born, Adam. The Dream: Also known as Le Reve in French, this painting represents Picasso's 24 year old Mistress Marie Walter and was painted in 1831 during the period of cubism. Guernica: '''Represents the tragedies of war and how people sufferes during the bombing or the basque town of Guernica by German bombers during the Spanish civil war. '''The Scream: It is an espressionist painting, origanally called the cry. It shows a figure standing against the red skies of Oslofjord in Norway. The Munch museum has one version of the painting, amongst several others. Birth of Venus: It represents Aphrodite or goddess Venis emerging froma a sea upon a shell, and shows her birth. It is located in the Uffizi gallery in Florence. Girl with a Pearl Earring: It is also known as the "Dutch Mona Lisa" and represents the portrait of a girl before her wedding and focuses on hear pear earring. My Opinion on the Famous Paintings: Well I probably couldnt make any of these. I'm terrible at painting. My favorite one is the Starry Night By: Vincent Van Gogh. I just think the colors are really pretty and that the ones he picked look good together. I also like The Scream By: Edvard Munch and The dream By: Pablo Picasso, but I dont think any of these can beat the Starry Night. It's my favorite. I kind of like Guernica By: Pablo Picasso. Overall I think the other ones are kind of dull.